


Depravación

by Lord_Mordemort



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Lemon, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Mordemort/pseuds/Lord_Mordemort
Summary: Ella estaba enferma. Una enfermedad que la consumía cada día. Ella los había arrastrado a su perversión, atándolos a su lujuria. El dulce placer de la agonía sexual. La enfermedad y el amor altruista los unieron para siempre." Ultramega limón pervertido.  Revise las alertas dentro del capitulo. ItaSakuSasuShi
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 13





	Depravación

**Author's Note:**

> Tome nota de las alertas antes de leer.
> 
> Limon limon limon
> 
> One Shot ItaSakuSasuShi
> 
> Esta historia también se encuentra publicada en FF.net MIsatoNara username.
> 
> Ps: Me disculpo de antemano por la redacción y las faltas de ortografía que podría haber pasado por alto, lo escribí en 3 horas de procrastinación, lo corregí una vez, y decidí publicarlo, antes que me arrepintiera, ya que No Es Seguro Para el Trabajo de fanfiction.
> 
> Sin molestarlos más, que lo disfruten.

Se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Ruido de sandalias cayendo al piso, cuando Sakura atravesó la sala de estar.

\- Hola chicos. - dijo tirando un cárdigan que traía en el brazo sobre uno de los sillones. Mientras se soltaba el cabello del peinado estirado que había llevado todo el día.

\- Buenas mi amor. - contestó Uchiha Itachi asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Cabello largo, negro y atado colgando sobre su espalda.

\- Buenas tardes esposa. - escuchó a Shisui aparecer por la misma puerta de la cocina está vez acercándose a ella, para enredar sus manos en su cintura y alzarla. Ella saltó, ajustando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Uchiha mayor, y se besaron.

Itachi sacó por completo su cuerpo de la cocina, y se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose a un costado de la pareja besándose apasionadamente.

Acarició el cabello de Sakura y le habló al oído, al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos por los huesos de su columna vertebral hasta llegar al coxis y se detuvo, cuando llegó a la costura protegida por una delgada tela, entre sus piernas, dando un pellizco.

\- ¿Qué sucedió hoy? Estas empapada. -

Sakura gimió al contacto y se separó de la boca de Shisui para decir.

\- He estado caliente todo el día, y ahora quiero acabar. - Itachi volvió a rozar su palma completa sobre la humedad, presionando para enviar un mensaje claro.

\- Vamos a tu habitación, entonces. -

Shisui se giró aún con Sakura en brazos y subió la escalera. De una patada abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la habitación.

La dejó caer sobre la cama, y se estaba inclinando sobre ella, cuando preguntó.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en la cocina? -

\- Haciendo la cena. - respondió el Uchiha de cabello largo.

\- Tendremos para un rato aquí, que alguien apague la cocina. - Shisui abrió la boca para responder, pero Itachi lo interrumpió.

\- Tú la saludaste, te toca apagar el horno. Suerte. - el Uchiha rizado, hizo una mueca y dio rápidamente.

Itachi se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla, dejando rastros húmedos hasta llegar a la costura de su boca y empujar su lengua dentro. Sakura lo recibió con alegría.

Acarició el costado de su cuerpo, arrastrando pesadamente sus manos sobre la ropa, hasta llegar a su falda médica y tantear sus pantaloncillos negros. Los tomó del dobladillo y con un tirón, los sacó de sus piernas.

Pasó dos dedos por raja húmeda y enganchando sus bragas en ellos, también tiró.

Sakura maulló en su boca, mientras ambas manos encontraban apoyó en sus anchos hombros.

Despojada de la ropa interior, dedos se perdieron entre el ápice de sus piernas y restregaron la humedad allí, empapando sus dedos, acarició la protuberancia escondida, rodeo sus labios externos y atravesando su periné, hizo círculos sobre su entrada trasera humedeciéndola con sus fluidos.

Ella sólo podía jadear por el contacto, mientras era devorada por la boca ansiosa.

Su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

Se separó de ella, cuando sintió que Shisui regresaba escaleras arriba.

Se quitó su pantalón holgado, dejando al descubierto una enorme erección, que apuntaba directamente hacia ella.

Sakura se mordisqueo los labios la verla.

El Uchiha menor, no perdió el tiempo, y subiendo sobre la cama, se sentó en seiza, al tiempo que el otro hombre, entraba a la habitación.

La vio mirar la erección de Itachi con hambre en los ojos, y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Beso su cuello expuesto, susurrando en su oído

\- ¿Lo quieres? Sé que lo quieres. Tu boca y entrepierna se hace agua. - ella enterró sus dedos en un muslo del Uchiha de cabello rizado, mientras la otra empuñaba la ropa de cama.

Itachi seguía mirando a Sakura a los ojos, mientras se masturbaba suavemente.

\- Ven por él, mi amor. -

Shisui no espero que se moviera, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre el regazo de su compañero. Ambas piernas de ellas cayeron a cada lado de los muslos de Itachi, presionando su polla dura contra su raja, y exponiendo su sexo caliente al Uchiha mayor.

Ella apoyo su espalda contra el pecho del menor, mientras Itachi, llevaba sus manos para acariciar sus muslos internos, separándolos más.

La acarició frente al otro, mientras la exponían aún más. Hizo a un lado el delantal médico, sin quitarlo, y tomándola de las caderas la frotó sobre su erección, empapándola con sus fluidos.

Shisui se puso frente a ella, y deslizó el cierre de la camisa lentamente. Ella mantenía su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro del menor, frotando su espalda contra su cálido torso y mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello.

Una vez abierta la blusa roja, la dejo descansar sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a tirar de sus ataduras. Cuando dejó los pechos turgentes al. Descubierto, el Uchiha mayor, los atacó con lenguas y dientes. Sacando un gemido gutural de la boca de Sakura.

Esta vez, también sintió un dedo deslizarse entre sus pliegues y frotar su protuberancia hinchada. Itachi aumentó el vaivén de sus caderas, mientras lamia su cuello.

\- Por favor. Si, por favor, ya no aguanto más. - susurró.

Separando a un más sus muslos, el heredero se llevó al punto máximo las piernas de Sakura, para abrirlas de par en par.

Shisui descendió de sus pezones maltratados, para lamer si ombligo y sumergir su cabeza para saborear su clítoris.

Otro sonido reverbero en la habitación.

\- Por favor. - esta vez rogó.

El mayor, llevó su mano para tomar la erección del menor y enganchando su cabeza bulbosa a la entrada húmeda, empujó hacia dentro.

Ensartando perfectamente la polla de Itachi dentro de la cavidad caliente de la vagina Sakura.

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, cuando se sintieron completos.

Shisui siguió chupando su clítoris hinchado, y pellizcando sus pezones, mientras Itachi enganchado a las caderas de la chica rosa, la penetraba una y otra vez.

Solo se oía un coro de gemidos en aumento, que llenaban el espacio.

Hasta que Shisui rompió el silencio acuoso.

\- Compramos juguetes. - dijo.

\- Mmm - reverbero en la garganta de Sakura.

\- Si los quieres probar, sólo tienes que pedirlo. - esta vez Itachi hablo amortiguado entre su hombro y cuello.

\- Mientras lo piensa, mi pequeña esposa. Juguemos contigo. - sentenció Shisui, y se alzó sobre el torso de ella, dejando una línea de saliva, hasta llegar a su boca y devorarla nuevamente.

Mientras Itachi la follaba concentrado, el Uchiha mayor, deslizó dos dedos dentro de la boca del menor y la restregó en su lengua.

Lamio ávidamente, llenándolo de una saliva espesa. Cuando los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos, los llevó a los zona glútea de Sakura, y palpo su anillo arrugado entre ellos.

Sakura gimió al contacto, pero no hizo nada más que gemir más alto, cuando sintió que un dedo resbaladizo se deslizaba sobre su entrada trasera.

No contuvo los gemidos que aumentaron en volumen, cuando sintió la polla de Itachi y dos dedos de Shisui, follándola al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a inquietarse sobre el regazo.

\- Más, más - pidió. El prodigio la alzó por las caderas, liberando su pene insatisfecho de su cavidad. Ella soltó un gemido protesta cuando se sintió vacía otra vez.

Pero volvió a gritar cuando sintió que su entrada trasera se estiraba aún más en los dedos del Uchiha mayor..

Itachi inclino el torso de Sakura sobre Shisui, que la recibió como apoyo, mientras miraba entre sus glúteos y grababa con su Sharingan los dedos húmedos que entraban y salían del ano dilatado.

Soltó un gruñido, cuando tomó su polla y alejando los dedos, procedió a reemplazarlos con su cabeza hinchada.

Metió solo la cabeza al comienzo, lentamente.

Shisui comprendió y se apresuró a palpar su clítoris y lamer sus pezones, para hacer la entrada lo más placentera y relajada para ella.

A medida que fue deslizándose cada vez más, sus gemidos, al comienzo de dolor, se transformaron en ronroneos de satisfacción, cuando se empalo completamente dentro de su entrada trasera.

El gruñido que reverbero en la garganta de Itachi, fue gutural cuando Sakura, grito, comenzando a saltar sobre él, desesperada por la nueva sensación.

Shisui se alejó de ella, para abrir uno de los cajones de la cómoda, y sacó una pastilla vibradora de unos 10 de largo y unos 4 de diámetro.

Apretó el botón, para revisar las pilas, cuando el sonido eléctrico resonó en la habitación.

Nadie pareció hacerle caso, excepto Shisui, que sonrió con malicia.

Lo apagó y volvió a inclinarse sobre Sakura, para mirar entra sus piernas, mientras veía la polla de Itachi perderse una y otra vez entre la profundidad de su trasero.

Era exquisitamente excitante ver cómo era follada y era una aparición del sexo. Una diosa insaciable, que apenas entre los dos, eran capaces de satisfacer.

Tomó la pastilla, y la introdujo de un golpe en su vagina, se alzó sobre su torso y volviendo a comerse sus pezones erectos e hinchados por sus atenciones, mientras rebotaban frente a su rostro.

Encendió el vibrador y Sakura estalló en gritos. Itachi gruñó mientras gemía y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Explotó en la boca de Shisui, pero Itachi siguió bombeando.

Ella se desplomó sobre el Uchiha mayor, usándolo como apoyo, mientras agarraba sus antebrazos.

El Heredero, sacó su polla erecta con un pop húmedo de su cavidad.

Requirió de toda su concentración, no acabar dentro de ella.

Se bajó de la cama, tirando del vibrador que seguía zumbando amortiguado, entre los pliegues jugosos de Sakura. Lo dejó a un lado, y fue al baño a limpiarse.

Shisui, sentó está vez a la doctora en su regazo. Acarició sus pezones, sus costillas, el hueso de su cadera, subiendo por su pecho, siguió con sus clavículas y cuello. No dejó zona erógena sin acariciar. La dio vuelta, dejándola igual que estuvo sobre Itachi.

Pero el mantuvo sus pies sobre la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas. La recostó sobre su pecho y le separó los muslos. Esta vez, para beneficio del Uchiha menor.

Él atravesó la puerta, para verlo acomodarla.

Traía una toalla pequeña en las manos, mientras se secaba gotas de agua sobre su vientre fibroso.

La dejó a un lado y se acercó a Sakura.

Shisui la empalo de una vez. Y comenzó a elevarla sobre su polla dura, sin descanso.

Sakura sólo era gemidos monosílabos, dejando el control de su cuerpo a sus esposos.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Itachi mirándola hambriento, y una erección insatisfecha, dura y gruesa, apuntando hacia ella.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que se acercará.

Cuando llegó a su rango, ella tomó su polla, y se la metió en la boca, chupando con avidez.

Shisui la vio inclinada sobre la pelvis de Itachi y sonrió de satisfacción. Acarició su espalda, para darle una palmada en uno de sus glúteos, que resonó fuerte en la habitación.

Sakura ni se inmutó.

Siguieron unos minutos así, hasta que Shisui pareció tener otra idea. Tiro del cabello de Sakura, y la obligó a soltar la polla de Itachi de su boca. Esta vez fue ella la que gruñó.

\- Quiero que acabé dentro de mí, - dijo ella, molesta. Mientras seguía rebotando sobre él regazo de Shisui, y no paraba de gemir.

\- Tengo una idea mejor para eso. Mi amado cerezo. - respondió a su pregunta, sonriendo mientras la jalaba contra él y la obligaba a descansar su espalda sobre su pecho, ahora que él estaba acostado y con la cabeza apoyada contra las almohadas.

Itachi lo observó, pareciendo muy cómodo.

Lo vio tomar los muslos posteriores de Sakura, y los levantó, haciendo que su polla dura, se deslizara de su vagina, para dejarla expuesta a él.

\- Ayúdame Tachi, para que la follemos los dos. - el nombrado sonrió, mientras Sakura, solo era una masa en sus manos.

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha menor, metió dos dedos en su humedad, e inmediatamente, atravesó su entrada trasero con ellos para ver su grado de dilatación.

Tomó la polla de Shisui, y acomodando su cabeza sobre la entrada, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y procedió a hacer descender el cuerpo de Sakura sobre su erección.

Ella se revolvió de placer en sus brazos, mientras, cuando se empalo por completo, soltó sus muslos y cayeron a cada lado de sus rodillas flexionadas.

Shisui siendo más de piel y práctico, no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a follarla duro.

Itachi enterró su rostro en su raja y lamio con avidez. Succiono su clitoris entre sus labios y modio su carne.

Sakura sólo era un amasijo de placer infinito.

No quería que terminarán.

Quería sentirse follada por siempre.

Terminó con un grito ahogado, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a detenerse, aunque ella hubiera acabado.

Sabían que era insaciable.

Un líquido transparente, espeso y viscoso se derramó, sobre la boca de Itachi.

Se alejó limpiando el exceso con su mano y con esa misma, tomó su pene duro y grueso, y lo dirigió hacia la entrada principal, mientras Shisui no paraba de bombearla.

La atravesó de un solo movimiento, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de la impresión.

Y la follaron al mismo tiempo, enterrándose una y otra vez.

Itachi tomo sus pezones en su boca y los lamio.

Shisui la tomó del cuello, y la obligó a dar vuelta la cabeza para besarla.

Los únicos ruidos eran acuoso, murmullos, y gemidos amortiguados.

Entraron en la recta final, cuando se escuchó el ruido de portazo desde la entrada principal.

Ninguno se dio enterado. Y aumentaron el ritmo aún más de las embestidas.

Sakura abrió los ojos vidriosos y llorosos, con las mejillas arreboladas, piel sudorosa, y cabello pegado a su piel, para ver a Uchiha Sasuke parado en el marco de la puerta abierta. Mano apretada sobre el pomo.

Ninguno le presto más atención, aumentando el ritmo para llegar al clímax.

Todos los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, a punto de alcanzar la meta.

Itachi viendo a Sakura mirar hacia la puerta, ahueco su mejilla y la giro hacia él, estrellado su boca contra la de ella, y hacer un revoltijo de dientes, lengua y labios.

Los tres llegaron al unísono, con un grito amortiguado de Sakura e Itachi y uno sonoro de Shisui.

Luego de eso, todo quedó en silencio y sólo se pudo oír la puerta de la habitación siendo cerrada con demasiada fuerza, que dejó un eco retumbante sobre la madera de la pared.

Se desplomaron sobre la cama, el menor, cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura. Y dejándose caer a un costado del mayor, la llevó con él y la dejó descansar sobre su pecho.

\- Eres horrible, lo hiciste a propósito. - dijo Sakura, dándole un golpe flojo sobre el hombro al heredero. Él solo esbozo una sonrisa. Iba a responder, cuando Shisui lo interrumpió, acomodándose de lado, para estar más cerca de ella.

\- Se lo merece, por celoso. Eres nuestra esposa. Tiene que aprender a compartir. Sabemos que ni siquiera nosotros dos somos suficientes para satisfacerte. Él solo jamás podría. Necesitamos trabajar juntos en esto. Y él aún no lo comprende. - voz suave retumbando en su pecho.

Sakura pensó un momento. Miró de uno al otro, miradas enamoradas le daban la bienvenida.

Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calidez, por el amor transparente que se evidenciaba en sus ojos ónix.

Ellos la amaban, a pesar de lo que era. La amaban sin importar lo que los obligo a hacer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que se negó a dejar caer.

Itachi se las quito del borde de los ojos con un dedo y extremada delicadeza.

Lo abrazó, sintiéndose más amada que nunca, y dándole un beso suave en los labios a cada uno se enderezó y salió de la cama.

Fue el vestidor y sacó una yukata de seda color melocotón, y sin atarla, solo sosteniendo la con sus manos, dijo.

\- Los amo, a los dos. No saben cuánto. Por aceptarme y entenderme. Iré a hablar con Sasuke. - y salió de la habitación, con la entrepierna empapada de los fluidos mezclados de los tres, y escapando por sus pliegues.

No le presto más atención, mientras daba dos golpes seguidos en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó. Sólo hubo silencio.

Giro el pomo y entró. Estaba tendido sobre la cama, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza.

Le dio una mirada hueca y siguió observando la página de un libro que tenía en la otra, ignorándola.

Ella cerró la puerta lentamente, y se quedó mirándolo. Luego de la conversación que tuvo con Itachi y Shisui, no sabía qué hacer con la actitud de Sasuke.

Podía entender que, al ser menor que ellos dos, le costaba ceder, y había orgullo herido en toda la situación, pero él no había entrado a ciegas a esta relación. Todos lo habían hablado, durante meses, y se habían trazado planes y reglas, y se había hecho un contrato, del que todos habían participado y todos habían aceptado.

Actuar así, no iba a cambiar la situación, o favorecerlo.

Amaba a Sasuke, pero si la obligaba a escoger, iba a perder.

Ella estaba enferma, un padecimiento que controlaba su mente y su cuerpo, y la convertía en esto. Si la presionaba más. La obligaría a escoger entre ellos y él, y luego de todo este tiempo, ellos estaban dispuestos a compartirla, proveerla y satisfacerla. Eso no lo iba a encontrar en otro lado.

Sasuke dejó el libro a un lado. Y de un solo movimiento, quedó sentado en el borde la cama, con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra.

\- Acércate. Sakura. - dijo tendiendo su mano, invitándolo a ir a su lado.

Ella se acercó y se detuvo frente a él, quedando entre sus piernas. Una mano sostenía la suya, mucho más grande, y la otra sostenía los bordes delanteros de la yukata, para evitar que se abriera.

La observó de arriba a abajo. Y la acarició sobre la prenda, trazando los contornos de su cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció ante la caricia, despertando nuevamente a su demonio interno.

La calentó sólo con su toque.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras su mano libre, se escabullía entre sus piernas y ascendía por sus muslos internos.

Estaban empapados con fluidos ajenos, a él pareció no importarle, porque siguió subiendo, siempre sus ojos fijos en los de ella, hipnotizándola con su intensidad.

Cuando llegó al ápice, frotó la palma abierta, igual que su hermano mayor, y la retiró.

Ambos miraron la palma cubierta de líquido blanco espeso y otro transparente, que se mezclaba, se pegaba a su pierna, se extendía hacia la piel de su mano, y tendía un puente viscoso entre ellos.

\- Esto. - dijo, estirando entre sus dedos, probando la elasticidad del fluido. - No me importa. - y para demostrar su punto, mantuvo su vista fija en ella, mientras se llevaba la palma a la boca y lamio a lo largo y entre los dedos todo el líquido adherido.

Ella contuvo un jadeo de excitación por el gesto.

\- No me importa que te follen, sólo uno, los dos juntos o al mismo tiempo. Pero yo no quiero compartirte. No me importa mirarte, pero si voy a ver tu rostro roto por el placer, la satisfacción y un clímax, quiero ser yo quien te lo provoque.

No soy tan altruista, aunque haya firmado el acuerdo de nuestra relación.

Tú eres la que decide qué quieres, cuándo quieres y con quién quieres, pero no me pidas que te folle mientras otro también lo hace. Eso no puedo soportarlo. - se puso de pie, tomando ambas manos de ella, y uniéndolas con las suyas. Ella dio medio paso hacia atrás, mientras la yukata se abría, revelando su desnudez. - Te amo demasiado, Sakura. A pesar de mi orgullo, y por no perderte, acepte esto. No me importa lo que suceda con el resto, mientras pueda tenerte, el resto que se pudra. - dijo serio, para besarla con fuerza al final de su discurso.

La atrajo hacia él, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Sus pechos y vientre desnudo, se presionaron contra el torso vestido de Sasuke. Se besaron casi con rabia. Le recordó al beso que le dio Itachi al final de su encuentro. Parecía sediento. Se giró con ella y la arrojó sin delicadeza sobre la cama. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ponte en cuatro. - exigió. Rostro oculto, sin revelar nada. Ella. Obedeció. - Acércate al respaldo. - cuando llegó a gatas al respaldo, lo miró. - Pon las manos sobre la baranda con firmeza. - volvió a exigir, autoritario, no había lugar para réplicas.

Se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre el respaldó, cuando lo sintió acercarse.

Tomó los extremos de unas telas que colgaban del respaldo y le ato las muñecas firmemente, para que no pudiera moverse.

Permaneció sobre sus rodillas, y los brazos estirados.

Lo vio abrir el cajón de la cómoda junto a su cama, y vio el resplandor de un kunai.

Luego lo perdió de vista, cuando sintió la cama hundirse bajo su peso.

Él tiro del cuello de la yukata, y con el kunai frío rozando sobre la piel de su espalda y poniendo su piel de gallina, lo rajó por la mitad.

Cada mitad cayó a cada lado, arrugándose, solo los brazos permanecían cubiertos con las mangas.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella está vez.

\- Te voy a follar. Eso voy a hacer. - intento mirarlo por sobre su hombro, pero estaba demasiado apretado el agarre de las telas, y restringió todo movimiento.

Sin previo aviso, sintió una lengua y una nariz enterrarse en su sexo húmedo y expuesto.

Jadeo al sentir su lengua cubrir su raja en toda su longitud. Su lengua se demoró en su entrada trasero, formando círculos con la punta.

\- ¿Te gustó que te follaran por aquí? - preguntó amortiguado sobre la piel. - Yo de voy a follar por ahí, y veremos quién es el mejor. - y metió un dedo hasta el nudillo.

Sakura sólo se permitió jadear más fuerte. Su cuerpo había comenzado a ebullir desde el momento en que el la miró. Eso era lo que amaba de Sasuke. Su dominio, su rudeza, su exigencia.

Tenía el triunvirato perfecto. Ellos la gobernaban en la cama. Tenía la ternura y delicadeza con Itachi, la rudeza jocosa y divertida de Shisui y la exigencia dominante con Sasuke.

Ella lo tenía todo. Y no quería perder absolutamente nada.

Sasuke alterno lamiendo sus labios y aumentando los dedos por su entrada apretada. Se alejó por completo, cuando su glúteo pico con fuerza por el golpe dado.

Se sintió castigada debidamente. Luego lo siento presionar su cabeza erecta y gorda, extendiendo el anillo de músculos y abriéndose paso dentro de ella.

Contuvo el aliento mientras se apresurada a relajarse. Sasuke era pasión cruda, siempre dispuesto a darle el dolor que su mente y cuerpo ansiaban con desesperación.

No le dio tiempo para acomodarse, cuando salió y arremetió otra vez, en fundándose hasta el fondo una y otra vez, dando golpes ocasionales, dejando una mancha cada vez más roja en la carne tierna.

Y ella sólo podía gritar.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Si! ¡Más! ¡Más! - mientras su cuerpo se movía por la inercia de sus embestidas.

Fue duro, agresivo, mientras la estrellaba contra él.

\- Sakura. - la llamó. Ella estaba en una nebulosa de placer que la mantenía en éxtasis.

\- Uhmm -

\- Sakura. ¡Contéstame! - exigió, volviéndose aún más brutal.

\- ¿Si? Dime Sasuke... - la bruma de su calor la estaba quemando. La fricción la estaba destrozando, mientras la excitación fluía en olas por entre sus piernas. Sintiéndose vacía, por un momento y llena al siguiente.

\- ¿Quieres sentirte llena? Puedo olerte. Estás desesperada porque te folle con alguien más. Lo vi en tu cara esta tarde. Estabas intoxicada. -

Su ritmo se volvió salvaje. Y ella solo se sentía arder.

\- Yo... - y escuchó un puff en el aire. Miro hacia un lado, y estaba un clon de Sasuke. Desnudo y con su polla gruesa en toda su extensión.

Lo vio soltar los amarres de sus muñecas, y ella cayó sobre las almohadas con los brazos acalambrados. El clon le frotó los brazos, para activar la circulación. Mientras el Sasuke real no paraba de follarla.

Se deslizó bajo ella, metiendo los pies entre sus piernas y luego empujó su cadera hacia abajo, luego de poner una almohada bajo su cadera para quedar más alto. Y salto un grito de satisfacción por el llenado completo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! - gritó llenando el espacio.

\- Aún no terminó querida. - le informo con tono peligroso. Escuchó otro puff y otro clon, se arrodilló frente a su rostro, con la polla extendida apuntando a su boca. - Abre grande y trágalo. - ordenó.

Ella dio un vistazo entre jadeos, al Sasuke bajo ella, inclinado chupando sus pezones duros y maltratados con sus dientes, al Sasuke detrás de ella, mirando como sus ojos se encontraban, sonrisa malvada en la boca, antes de que ella se fijará en el que estaba al frente.

La tomó del cabello y presionó su protuberancia carnosa y gorda por sus labios, obligándolo a tragarlo por completo.

Sin cuidado lo deslizó por el fondo de su garganta, rozando su úvula, casi haciéndola vomitar.

\- Relájate. Relaja y abre la garganta y déjalo entrar. - la educó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de planear la orden, cuando volvió a llenar su boca hasta el fondo.

Brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos, llenando los bordes.

Sintiendo como la follaban los tres al mismo tiempo. Entraban y salían al unísono, permitiéndole estar más llena que nunca antes. Y eso sólo la calentó aún más, su saliva se espeso, desbordando su boca.

La humedad en su vagina y entrada trasera aumentó, y los tres Sasuke jadearon, gruñeron y gimieron. Su ritmo se aceleró, y ella estaba a punto de estallar. Un nudo se había formado desde el inicio y ahora estaba a segundos de soltarse. Comenzó a temblar de anticipación, cuando la interrumpieron.

\- No te atrevas a acabar, hasta que te lo permita. - sentenció Sasuke, aumentando el ritmo.

Él también estaba al borde, se obligó a mantener el control de su cuerpo para llevarla al límite.

\- Un poco más. - dijo él, mirando hacia la puerta abierta de par en par, con Itachi y Shisui observando atentamente su baile, ambos estaban sonriendo.

\- Creo que nos ha planteado un desafío que no podrá superar. - comentó casual el Uchiha de cabello rizado. Brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sí. ¿Pensará que no lo habíamos tenido en cuenta? - está vez fue Itachi quien habló. No estaba sonriendo abiertamente, pero su rostro parecía divertido.

Sasuke los ignoró.

-Sakura. - llamó suave. Dando un último aumento a su ritmo desenfrenado. Ella estaba lloriqueando por la tensión de contenerse. - Te doy permiso para acabar. - terminó.

Y fue como si una presa se hubiese roto dentro de ella. Su cuerpo en tensión se liberó y espasmos la recorrieron al llegar al clímax.

Su boca se llenó de semen dulce y espeso, que no fue capaz de tragar, y en su desesperación por obtener aire, se filtró líquido pálido por su barbilla.

El Sasuke que estaba bajo ella, le dio un mordisco doloroso a uno de sus pechos, antes de desaparecer y dejar un espacio vacío palpitando entre sus piernas.

El Sasuke real, salió de ella, desplomándose sobre sus muslos, y mirando la evidencia fluir líquida por entre sus pliegues y caer por sus muslos.

Era... Sublime. Los tres estaban mirando lo mismo.

Sakura que no había estado consciente de nada, dejó caer su torso sobre la cama, con su culo aún en el aire. Cuando decidió mirar por sobre su hombro. Vio a sus tres esposos, mirando con fascinación como se desbordaba.

Sonrió exhausta y se dejó caer de lado, cortando la vista que los había hipnotizado.

Fijaron su vista en su rostro, ella les sonrió y dijo.

\- He convertido a tres de los shinobi más legendarios de Konohagakure, en unos depravados y pervertidos, igual que yo. Realmente lo siento. - la sonrisa de sus labios, jamás desapareció.

Ellos la miraron. Mientras cada uno decía una frase.

\- Nosotros te depravamos cumpliendo nuestras fantasías. -

\- Nosotros te obligamos a casarte con cada uno y todos juntos. -

\- Nosotros te amamos, y eso es lo único que importa. -

Ella amplió su sonrisa, mientras se estiraba de brazos y bostezaba.

Ella tenía la mejor suerte de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue una locura temporal el hacerlo.   
> Se lo hice leer a mi esposo, y lo único que me dijo en respuesta a mi pregunta de;   
> ¿Qué te pareció?   
> Fue; ¡Estas loca!  
> jajajaja  
> Ps: Él es quien lee y me dice mis errores, es como un beta no oficial.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Puede comentar para expresar cualquier inquietud. 
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
